As miniaturization advances, efforts have been made to construct sensors comprising ever decreasing package sizes. In some cases, a sensor or a suite of sensors may be packaged together in a manner similar to an integrated chip package. In other cases, sensors may be integrated as part of a substrate build. For example, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such as sensors and actuators, may be found in products ranging from inertial sensors for air-bag triggers in vehicles, to micro-mirrors for displays in the visual arts industry. More recently, sensors devices have been employed in mobile applications such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, for determining the orientation of the mobile devices or in air pressure sensors for altitude sensing, for example. As these technologies mature, the demand for higher precision and greater functionality of such sensor devices has escalated.